My Beautiful Mistake
by Miss Chanandelor Bong
Summary: TWOSHOT J’ai un conseil pour vous : ne couchez jamais avec votre meilleure amie, même si vous êtes bourré. Et quand je dis JAMAIS c’est JAMAIS. Sinon ça peut engendrer des tas de problèmes… surtout si votre meilleure amie a déjà un petit copain.
1. Chapter 1

« Ca commence sérieusement à me gonfler Lily. »

« Oh, arrêtes de râler James, s'il te plait. C'est passager, bientôt tu seras son meilleur ami, tu vas voir. »

Je ricanais et enfonçais une cuiller entière de céréales dans ma bouche. « Moi ami avec Matthews ? Tu rêves ma pauvre… »

« Il peut être adorable, tu sais. Ne parle pas la bouche pleine, c'est dégoutant. » ajouta Lily en se beurrant une tartine.

« Oui, quand il ne fait pas une de ses célèbres crises de jalousie. » marmonnais-je. « Hé ! Sirius ! Arrêtes de faire du tamtam sur mon bras, tu veux ? »

« Relaaaax. » dit-il en posant sa petite cuiller. « Je voulais égayer nos cœurs et notre journée avec un peu de musique. »

« Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? » demandais-je à Lily en ignorant Sirius qui commençait à faire des percussions sur son assiette.

« J'ai comme l'impression que Sirius a passé une bonne soirée… n'est-ce pas Clarisse ? » Elle se tourna vers la dite Clarisse qui était assise quelques places plus loin avec ses amies. Elle se mit à rire quand elle l'a vit rougir. « Nan mais je te jure… tu te souviens que Sirius se trouve une passion pour la musique après une nuit torride avec une jolie fille ? »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. » me souvins-je en repensant qu'effectivement, chaque fois que Sirius faisait des galipettes avec une fille il en revenait tout joyeux et surtout, super chiant.

J'allais dire autre chose quand Brent Matthews s'installa à côté de Lily et l'embrassa. Je n'ai jamais pu me saquer Brent Matthews. Et cela bien avant qu'il commence à sortir avec Lily. Ce mec est lourd, tout simplement. Et depuis que c'est le petit copain de ma meilleure amie je le supporte encore moins.

« Lily ? » demanda t-il en lui caressant les cheveux. « Tu viendra faire un tour avec moi dans le parc à midi ? » Il l'embrassa dans le cou.

« Désolée Brent mais j'ai promis à James que je l'aiderai à s'entraîner pour le match de samedi. »

Je faisais un petit sourire victorieux à Matthews et il grogna de mécontentement.

« Comme d'habitude… » soupira t-il en se levant.

« Comment ça 'comme d'habitude' ? » questionna Lily en soulevant un sourcil interrogateur. Elle mâchonnait en même temps un morceau de sa tartine et n'avait pas l'air très intelligente.

'Brent' ne répondit pas et s'éloigna.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Brent ? » s'exclama Lily sans pour autant se lever de sa chaise. « Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

Matthews lui fit un petit signe genre 'laisse tomber' et sortit de la Grande Salle l'air furieux. Ma meilleure amie se contenta d'hausser les épaules et continua de manger. Lily adorait manger. C'est sa passion après le bavardage. Sincèrement, si on me demandait deux choses qui caractérisent Lily, je dirais la bouffe et la parlote. Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire l'un des deux. Chaque fois que je la voyais soit elle est en train de s'empiffrer, soit elle en train de raconter le dernier potin à une de ses amies. Elle était impossible.

« Youhou ! James ! » Lily agita sa main devant mes yeux histoire de me faire sortir de ma rêverie. « Bouge tes jolies fesses, on a Métamorphose ! »

Je me levais et lui passais un bras sur les épaules avant de l'entraîner vers la sortie. « Elles sont jolies mes fesses, hein ? » lui dit avec un sourire.

Elle éclata de rire. « Oh que oui mon coco ! »

* * *

_Cours de Métamorphose. Mots volants._

Je déteste la Métamorphose. Je déteste la Métamorphose. Je déteste la Métamorphose. Je déteste la Métamorphose. Je déteste la Métamorphose. Je déteste la Métamorphose. Je déteste la Métamorphose. Je déteste la Métamorphose. Je déteste la Métamorphose. Je déteste la Métamorphose. Je déteste la Métamorphose. Je déteste la Métamorphose. Je déteste la Métamorphose. Je déteste la Métamorphose. Je déteste la Métamorphose. Je déteste la Métamorphose. Je déteste…

_Tu fais quoi là ? T'essaye de battre le record de celui qui écrit le plus de fois 'je déteste la Métamorphose' ? T'es saoulant James, arrêtes d'écrire ça. Tu me stresses à gribouiller ton parchemin pour rien._

Tais toi. Retourne parler à Rachel et Marissa et fiche moi la paix. J'écris c'que j'veux d'abord.

_Cesses de faire l'enfant James. Tu n'as tout de même pas parié avec Sirius ?_

…

_Sirius ! J'en reviens pas ! Tu as parié avec James que tu serais celui qui écrira le plus de fois 'je déteste la Métamorphose' ! C'est tellement infantile._

**Oh. Lily, ne m'accuse pas à tord. Je n'ai fait aucun pari avec James. Sauf si tu oublies celui où je dois manger le plus de hot-dogs possible sans mourir étouffé. Mais c'est pas mal comme idée. Et ce n'est pas infantile du tout. C'est très marrant.**

_Si c'est pas avec toi, c'est avec qui qu'il a parié ? _

**Je te rappelle que les Maraudeurs sont quatre. **

_Peter, pourquoi est-ce que vous faites de concours idiot ?_

Quel concours ? Si tu parles du pari avec les hot-dogs, c'est l'idée de Sirius.

_Non, je ne parle pas de celui-ci Pet' (bien qu'il soit tout aussi stupide). Je parle de celui où vous devez écrire le plus de fois 'je déteste la Métamorphose'._

QUOI ? Ils font ce pari là et ils ne m'en parlent même pas ! Quels traîtres !

_Ah… euh… ce n'est pas avec toi qu'il a parié ?_

Ben nan. Sinon j'aurais activement participé.

_Mais avec qui alors ? Pas avec Sirius en tout cas. J'ai demandé._

Suis donc mon regard.

_REMUS JOHN LUPIN ! Moi qui te croyais responsable, mature et tout le tralala, je découvre que tu n'es ni plus ni moins qu'un débile comme les trois autres !_

**Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Au cas où tu n'aurais pas vu, je suis occupé, je prends des notes.**

_Prends moi pour une idiote. Je suis au courant pour ton pari ridicule avec James. Faire ça l'année des ASPICs. En cours de Métamorphose en plus ! L'un des plus important !_

Lily, tais-toi. Cesse de faire la rabat-joie, je suis sur le point de gagner.

**Dans tes rêves Cornedrue ! J'en suis à 256 et toi ?**

260 ! Ahahaha ! Je te bats ! Dans ta face, dans ta face, dans ta face, dans ta face ! Lunard il a perdu, Lunard il a perdu, Lunard il a perdu !

Une voix retentit à mon oreille. « James. » Je relevais la tête et remarquais Lily.

« Quoi ? »

« Ca a sonné. On a Potions maintenant. » dit elle en me souriant. Ca semblait d'ailleurs très louche qu'elle me sourisse.

« C'est quoi ce sourire ? » demandais-je en lui pinçant la joue.

Entre deux cris d'indignations suite au pinçage de joue, elle réussit à parler. « Remus a gagné ! »

« J'crois pas. » répliquais-je. « Il en était à 256 et j'ai gagné avec 260. »

« Que nenni mon ami. Pendant que tu délirais et que tu écrivais à tord et à travers 'lunard a perdu, lunard a perdu' et bien Remus a rattrapé son retard et il est arrivé à 262 lignes ! » sourit Lily en me tirant la langue.

« Tu me tires la langue et après tu oses dire que tu as 17 ans… »

« C'est toi qui me dit ça ? Toi qui fais le concours de celui qui mange le plus de hot-dogs possible ? Toi qui paries que tu écriras le plus de lignes en une heure ? Toi qui as mis des bombabouses dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards ? Haha. »

« JAMES ! »

En général, quand j'entendais une voix qui hurlait mon nom dans mon dos, je me retournais, histoire de voir à qui j'avais à faire. Mais quand je savais que cette voix appartenait à ma cousine Jane, entourée de toute sa bande de copines hystériques, je partais en courant. J'attrapais Lily par la main et me mettait à courir en direction des cachots. Si Jane m'attrapait, j'étais bon pour un quart d'heure de torture. Ses copines hystériques me tournant autour en gloussant et Jane qui mettait un point d'honneur à me dire qu'elle racontait à mes parents tout mes faits et gestes.

« James ! » s'écria Lily. « James ! Arrête ! Pourquoi on court ? »

« Tu veux passer un quart d'heure entourée des amies gloussantes et névrosées de Jane ? »

Je vis la mine horrifiée de Lily. Elle détestait les amies de ma cousine. Surtout une certaine Myriam, une grande blonde à l'air snob, qui lui lançait des regards venimeux à chaque fois qu'elles se rencontraient. Lily se remit à courir et je la suivais, sous les regards surpris des élèves dans les couloirs.

« James ! » hurla ma cousine. « James ! »

« Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, elles vont nous rattraper ! Je ne veux pas voir cette garce de Williams ! » murmura Lily en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet derrière nous.

J'attrapais Lily par le bras et la poussait derrière la statue la plus proche, à savoir celle de la Sirène. Je la rejoignais derrière. Quelques secondes plus tard, ma cousine et ses amies apparurent, visiblement essoufflées par notre course endiablée.

« Ils ont disparu. » soupira Jane en s'appuyant sur la statue. « Dire que sa mère m'a fait juré de l'engueuler… »

« Il est tout le temps fourré avec elle. » marmonna Myriam Williams.

« Qui elle ? » demanda une petite brune.

« A ton avis ? » s'énerva Myriam. « Lily Evans ! Ils sont tout le temps tous les deux et pourtant ils ne sortent pas ensemble que je sache. »

Le regard de Lily se durcit et elle voulut sortir de notre cachette mais je la bloquais. Le problème, c'est que Lily était plus forte qu'on pouvait le croire. Elle arracha ses bras de mon emprise et commença à se dégager carrément de ma prise de façon à aller dire à cette Myriam Williams ce qu'elle pensait d'elle. Dans un effort désespéré, je plaquais Lily contre le mur et me collait à elle tel l'étoile de mer de manière à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger. Elle s'apprêtait à ronchonner mais je la fit taire en mettant un doigt sur ma bouche indiquant qu'il fallait qu'elle soit silencieuse. Elle acquiesça mais ses sourcils restèrent froncés de mécontentement. Durant notre petite bataille silencieuse, la discussion entre ma cousine et Williams était montée d'un ton.

« Franchement, elle le colle tout le temps et lui, ça se voit bien qu'il en a ras le bol d'elle. La prochaine fois que je la vois je lui dis de le laisser tranquille. » dit l'insupportable Williams. « A cause d'elle, il ne peut pas s'approcher de moi et je vois bien qu'il en meure d'envie. »

Lily haussa un sourcil moqueur avant de se mettre à pouffer silencieusement.

« Non seulement James n'est pas ta propriété privée mais je pense qu'il n'a aucune envie que tu l'approches Myriam. » rétorqua ma cousine en gratifiant son amie d'un regard noir.

Je vous ai dit que j'adooooorais ma cousine ?

« Qu'est ce que tu en sais qu'il ne veut pas m'approcher ? Lily Evans est une harpie qui monopolise James en permanence. »

C'est à ce moment là que je me rendit compte que la proximité des corps de Lily et moi. Enfin, il n'y avait pas vraiment de proximité à proprement parler vu que nous étions collés l'un à l'autre. Lily était concentrée sur l'écoute de la conversation qui se déroulait de l'autre côté de la statue. Et pour la première fois, je la regardais vraiment. Je veux dire, bien sur, j'avais déjà regardé Lily, je la voyais tous les jours, c'était ma meilleure amie mais je ne l'avais jamais regardée d'aussi près et aussi attentivement. Faut dire que jusqu'au début de la 6ème année, elle ne me laissait pas vraiment l'approcher vu que j'étais bien trop stupide et arrogant à ses yeux. En parlant de ses yeux, ils sont drôlement verts. Je savais déjà qu'ils étaient verts, vert émeraude mais là… wahou. Ils étaient vert émeraude mais un vert ensorcelant. Mon regard continua de parcourir son visage : je découvris ainsi que Lily avait une petite cicatrice (sûrement du à la varicelle) sur le haut du front, qu'elle avait un grain de beauté à côté de l'œil droit, que lorsqu'elle souriant une petite fossette se creusait sur sa joue gauche. Ses traits fins se transformaient tour à tour une grimace ou en un sourire de victoire suivant ce qu'elle entendait de la conversation entre Jane et Williams. La voix de ma cousine me sortit finalement de mon espèce de transe.

« Tais toi un peu Myriam. » asséna ma cousine d'une voix froide et tranchante. « Lily est super sympa. Et c'est la meilleure amie de mon cousin alors arrête d'être jalouse comme ça. Tu ne sors même pas avec lui et je doute que ça arrive un jour. »

Sur ces mots, Jane s'en alla suivie de ses amies excepté Myriam. Elle sembla quelque peu choquée par les paroles de ma cousine mais se reprit vite et son visage devint aussi antipathique qu'auparavant.

« Quelle pouffiasse cette Lily Evans. » grommela t-elle en partant vers sa salle de cours.

« Pouffiasse toi-même, espèce de dinde. » grommela Lily.

Mais je ne faisais même plus attention à ce qu'elle disait, obsédé par sa bouche légèrement rosée qui me donnait envie de l'embrasser. Est-ce que j'étais en train de parler de Lily Evans ma meilleure amie ? D'ailleurs, celle-ci releva la tête et intercepta mon regard. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que j'étais absorbé dans sa contemplation un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« C'est moi qui te fais cet effet là, James Potter ? » glissa t-elle à mon oreille.

Je déglutit difficilement et la regardais approcher son visage encore plus du mien. Nos lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres quand elle émit un gloussement stupide. Son gloussement me refroidit complètement et me fit me rendre compte qu'elle se foutait royalement de ma gueule.

« Haha. Très drôle Lily. » dis-je avec sarcasme en reculant brusquement. « On a autre chose à faire. »

« Oh, ça va James. Je rigolais. C'était de l'humour. Ne te vexe pas. » répondit Lily en sortant de derrière la statue.

« Ouais. Je rigolais moi aussi. » dis-je en tentant un sourire. J'étais plus que mal à l'aise et j'étais en train de réfléchir à toute vitesse pour changer de sujet. A priori, Dieu eu pitié de moi car la deuxième sonnerie, annonçant le début des cours, retentit. « Allons en Potions. »

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait en direction de notre salle de cours, je n'ai pas pu la quitter des yeux.

* * *

« J'EN AI ASSEZ ! IL NE SE PASSE UNE JOURNEE SANS QUE VOUS SOYEZ FOURRES ENSEMBLE ! »

La sonnerie annonçant la fin de la pause de dix heures sonna et je sortais de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors quand des cris retentirent. Brent Matthews et Lily étaient au milieu du couloir et Matthews hurlait, le visage rouge de colère. Lily qui était devant lui paraissait très zen ; les bras croisés, elle se triturait les ongles et semblait absorbée par cette affaire. Elle ignorait royalement les cris de son petit ami – arg, ça m'écorche la bouche de devoir dire 'petit ami'. Une foule d'élèves s'était amassée autour d'eux et les mauvaises langues commençaient déjà à parler.

« LILY ! » hurla Matthews. « TU M'ECOUTES QUAND JE TE PARLE ? »

« Tu ne parles pas Brent, tu hurles. » dit Lily en plein examen de ses ongles.

« J'EN AI MARRE, TU NE COMPRENDS PAS ? JE N'EN PEUX PLUS DE CETTE RELATION QUE TU AS AVEC LUI ! »

« C'est mon meilleur ami, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. »

« MAIS JUSTEMENT ! JE NE VEUX PAS QUE VOUS SOYEZ AMIS ! JE VEUX QUE TU RECOMMENCES À LE DETESTER ! »

Ah, je croyais qu'il parlait de moi.

« Déjà, tu vas commencer par te calmer. » répondit Lily d'une voix ferme. « Tu n'as pas à me dire avec qui je dois être amie ou non et tu as aussi intérêt à changer de ton. » Elle fronça ses sourcils. « Ne me donne pas d'ordre. Compris ? »

Matthews soupira. « Non Lily. » dit-il. Il s'aperçut de ma présence et me fusilla du regard. « Tu passes plus de temps avec les Maraudeurs, donc lui, et tes amies qu'avec moi ! Je suis pourtant ton petit ami ! Moi, je te mérite ! Lui, je ne le pense pas ! JE NE VEUX PLUS QUE TU LE VOIES ! TU ES MA PETITE AMIE, TU DOIS M'ECOUTER ! »

Lily, qui jusque là avait réussi à rester calme, se transforma en véritable furie. J'en fus plus que ravie vu qu'avant c'était moi qui avais droit à une de ses légendaires colères. « D'après toi, tu me mérite plus que James ? » gronda t-elle. « Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Personne n'a à décider s'il me mérite ou non ! Je décide de qui je fréquente, je décide de qui sont mes amis, de qui est mon petit ami et personne n'a le droit de dire que qui que ce soit ne me mérite pas ! »

Matthews semblait légèrement décontenancé par les propos de Lily mais lorsqu'il croisa mon regard il reprit vite de la bête : « Lily, tu fréquentes qui tu veux. Mais je refuse que tu sois ami avec James Potter. Il essaye de te voler à moi et ça, je ne le suppor… »

« QUOI ? » le coupa Lily en s'avançant vers son actuel petit ami d'un pas menaçant. « TU FAIS TOUT CA PARCE QUE TU ES JALOUX ? TU AS PEUR QUE JAMES ME VOLE A TOI ? Depuis quand est-ce que je suis devenue ta propriété Brent ? Je n'en reviens pas : tu me fais une ridicule scène de jalousie ! »

Et c'était maintenant qu'elle s'en rendait compte ? Sans vouloir être méchant, parfois je me demandais si Lily était réellement un peu débile ou si elle le faisait exprès.

« James est mon ami depuis près de 2 ans » continua Lily. « et on ne sort ensemble que depuis quelques mois mais tu n'as rien à craindre ! James et moi sommes amis, c'est si difficile à comprendre ? »

Matthews sembla songeur.

« Bah dis donc Cornedrue. » me glissa Sirius à l'oreille. « Lily est vraiment tombée sur un gros naze. Franchement, on a raison de détester Brent Matthews depuis la première fois qu'on l'a rencontré. On a évité un sacré con. »

Je me mettais à rire le plus discrètement possible quand Remus arriva.

« C'est quoi cet attroupement ? » demanda t-il en regardant tout autour de lui. « Pourquoi Lily semble furieuse après Matthews ? »

« Parce qu'elle vient de se rendre que c'était un gros con. » murmura Sirius.

« Elle ne s'en rend compte que maintenant ? Ca craint. »

« On sait. » répliquions en même temps Sirius et moi.

« Chut, taisez-vous ! » nous dis Peter qui était juste devant. « Matthews va parler. » Il fit apparaître un paquet de pop-corn d'un coup de baquette.

« C'est simple Lily. » Il nous regarda Peter, Remus, Sirius et moi (qui nous empiffrions de pop-corn) d'un air féroce – ou alors il ne regardait que moi ? J'en sais rien. « Soit tu es son amie, soit tu es ma petite amie. »

Sans un mot de plus et sans laisser le temps à Lily de répliquer, il tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans la foule. De toutes façons, je voyais mal comment Lily aurait pu répliquer vu qu'elle était trop abasourdi par ce que venait de dire Matthews. Une fois la foule quelque peu dispersée, Remus, Sirius, Peter et moi nous accourions aux côtés de Lily, toujours sous le choc.

« Ca va Lily ? » demanda Peter en lui posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » questionna Remus en penchant la tête sur le côté pour regarder Lily dans les yeux.

« Quel sale petit veracrasse… » murmura Lily.

« Il est tout de même gonfler Matthews d'exiger que tu choisisses entre James et lui. » dit Sirius d'une voix mécontente.

Ma meilleure amie le fusilla du regard et se dégagea de l'emprise de Peter. « On est en retard en Sortilèges. »

« Bah quoi ? » demanda Sirius une fois qu'elle fut éloignée. « Qu'est ce que j'ai dit de mal ? C'est vrai, Matthews lui a demandé de choisir entre toi et lui. »

Remus soupira et secoua la tête. « Elle a raison : on est en retard en Sortilèges. »

* * *

Une fois le repas de midi terminé, nous nous dirigeâmes tous ensemble vers la Salle Commune. Il restait une demi-heure avant la reprise des cours, juste assez longtemps pour m'entraîner en vue du match de samedi.

Une fois dans la Salle Commune, je laissais Sirius raconter des blagues à Lily pour essayer de lui remonter le moral et fonçais dans notre dortoir récupérer mon balai.

A mon retour en bas, je trouvais Lily plongée dans ses pensées et Sirius qui parlait avec Remus en jetant de temps à autres des regards noirs vers Lily.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? » murmurais-je à Peter en m'appuyant sur le dossier de son fauteuil.

Peter releva la tête de son magazine de Quidditch. « Lily a essayé d'assommer Patmol avec son livre de Métamorphoses, Remus a carrément du s'interposer pour l'en empêcher. »

Tout ça s'était passé quand je prenais mon balai ? Ben dis donc, il s'en passe des choses en 5 minutes. J'haussais les épaules et me dirigeais vers ma meilleure amie.

« On y va, Lily ? » demandais-je une fois devant elle.

« Où ça ? » dit-elle en relevant la tête vers moi.

Je lui montrais mon balai. « Sur le terrain de Quidditch pardi. »

Elle soupira. « Non. J'ai franchement autre chose à faire que t'aider à attraper ce stupide vif d'or pour un match d'un jeu aussi débile et inintéressant. »

« Je te demande pardon ? Tu m'as dit que tu aimais bien le Quidditch ! »

« Eh bien j'ai menti ! Ce jeu est nul et il est fait pour des brutes abruties ! »

J'ouvrais la bouche sans comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Venait-elle de me traiter de brute abrutie ? En plus elle m'avait dit qu'elle adorait le Quidditch , qu'avant elle s'était fait une fausse idée de ce jeu !

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Lily tout d'un coup ? » Je me mettais moi aussi à froncer les sourcils (les gens froncent beaucoup les sourcils par ici). « Tu m'as promis que tu m'aiderai à m'entraîner et tout d'un coup tu ne veux plus et tu es désagréable. »

« Il m'arrive que j'en ai ras le bol ! J'en ai marre de toi et de ton stupide Quidditch, Marre que tu me colle sans arrêt, marre que tu sois mon ami, j'en ai marre que tu sois si gentil et que je n'arrive plus à te détester ! » cria Lily en se mettant debout face à moi. « J'en ai tellement envie pourtant ! Si tu pouvais juste redevenir comme avant, ce stupide gamin arrogant et insupportable ! Si tu redevenais ce garçon là, je te jure, je serais folle de joie à l'idée de pouvoir à nouveau te détester ! »

Sur le coup, je n'en menais pas large. Je venais tout de même de me faire jeter par ma meilleure amie qui souhaiter me détester. Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait franchement ? Je n'avais strictement rien fait de mal, aucun accident n'était arrivé ce matin… mise à part l'incident avec Matthews.

« C'est parce que tu veux pouvoir couler des jours heureux avec ce crétin de Brent Matthews que tu me dis ça ? »

« Oui, oui, oui ! Je ne veux pas choisir mais je dois le faire, tu entends ? Je suis obligée si je veux sauver mon couple ! »

Je ne savais pas trop quoi répondre à ça. Tout ce qui sortait de ma bouche c'était des « ouais, ben… ». Autant dire pas grand-chose de concret. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait m'énerver ! Ca faisait 5 petits mois qu'elle sortait avec ce con mais elle préférait ça à presque 2 ans d'amitié ! J'avais envie de lui attraper la tête et de la frapper contre la table en hurlant « est-ce que tu te rends compte ? » et de lui remettre les idées en place.

« Lily » dis-je d'une voix étrangement calme alors que j'aurais pu faire un bain de sang. « est-ce qu'au moins tu es amoureuse de ce débile ? »

Je n'avais pas envie d'entendre la réponse, qui à tous les coups était « oui », alors je tournais les talons et partais d'un pas rageur en direction du terrain de Quidditch.

* * *

La journée était terminée depuis longtemps et Lily et moi n'avions échangé aucun regard, aucune parole. Il était onze heures passées, j'étais affalé sur un des divans des appartements des préfets en chef et je me préparais psychologiquement à voir arriver Lily pendue à la bouche de Brent Matthews. Je n'aurais jamais du accepter ce poste de préfet en chef car maintenant j'étais obligé de côtoyer Lily. Le fait qu'elle veuille réfléchir à qui elle devait choisir me mettait hors de moi. Sans rire, j'étais beau, gentil, marrant et j'étais son meilleur ami mais elle préférait choisir ce débile de Brent Matthews qui était moche, rabat-joie et terriblement ennuyeux. Franchement, je valais beaucoup mieux que lui. J'étais en train de ruminer mes idées noires quand le panneau des appartements des préfets en chef s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer une Lily à l'air déprimé. Je me levais du canapé sur lequel j'étais allongé et, l'ignorant du mieux que je pu, je me dirigeais vers ma chambre.

« James, attends ! » s'écria Lily dans mon dos.

Je me stoppais net et me retournais vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu vas encore m'insulter ? »

Lily soupira. « Non, je ne suis pas venue pour t'insulter. Je voudrais m'excuser pour tout ce que je t'ai dit. » Elle se tortilla les mains. Elle faisait ça à chaque fois qu'elle était nerveuse. « J'étais énervée et je n'en pensais pas un mot. Je suis vraiment désolée James, si je t'ai fait de la peine. »

J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas tellement à ce qu'elle s'excuse. C'est pas vraiment le genre de Lily d'avouer qu'elle a eu tord. Je me passais une main dans les cheveux et me mettais à sourire ; c'était franchement cool qu'elle s'excuse, surtout auprès de moi. Faudra pas que j'oublie de raconter ça aux gars.

« Bah, c'est bon, tu es pardonnée. » dis-je en lui souriant. « Allez, viens là. » ajoutais-je en ouvrant les bras.

Lily sourit elle aussi et vint se blottir contre moi. Nous restâmes quelques minutes ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Rassure toi. » dit finalement Lily d'une petite voix après un instant de silence. « J'adore le Quidditch. »

* * *

« J'ai besoin d'un remontant. » dit Lily.

Elle était assise bizarrement dans un des fauteuils tandis que je m'étais à nouveau vautré sur mon canapé.

« D'un remontant, tu dis ? » répétais-je en levant la tête.

« Oui. » acquiesça t-elle. « J'ai envie d'oublier tout ce bordel pendant un certain temps. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? J'ai envie de ne plus penser. »

« J'ai ce qu'il te faut. »

Une heure plus tard, Lily et moi étions bourrés. Assis tous les deux devant le feu qui crépitait, nous rigolions pour un rien et nous racontions des histoires sans queue ni tête.

« Et t'as entendu ce qu'il m'a dit ? Hein, t'as entendu ? » dit Lily en s'étouffant de rire. Elle imita la voix de Matthews. « 'c'est lui ou moi'. » Elle partit dans un fou rire incontrolable.

A côté d'elle, je n'étais pas dans un meilleur état. J'hoquetais de rire et pris une nouvelle gorgée de vodka à la groseille.

« C'é… c'était ridicuuuuuuuule ! » réussies-je à dire en me penchant d'avant en arrière.

« Mais je veux pas choisir. » continua Lily qui rigolait toujours autant. « T'es mon meilleur ami et lui c'est mon petit copain, je peux pas choisir. Je vous aime tout les deux. »

Nous avons échangé un regard et nous avons soudain éclaté de rire. Je riais à n'en plus pouvoir. Une fois calmés, Lily se rapprocha de moi, sa bouteille d'alcool serrée contre son cœur.

« Mais tu sais ce qui est encore plus bizarre ? » murmura t-elle en essayant de ne pas rire. Je fis non de la tête. « C'est que j'ai envie de toi. »

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Je suis sincérement désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis pour publier la suite de ce Two Shot mais j'ai eu pas mal de problème et la fin a vu jour tout récement. Je ne l'aime pas trop mais bon, je ne suis pas perfectionniste En tout cas, j'espère vraiment que cela vous plaira !

Merci à loudee, tchingtchong, Je suis moi, draco-tu-es-à-moi, K-limero, Tigrou, Adorabelle, Cassiopee008, miss-lily-evans-93, crevette, angel, littleangel03-19, Evane, Sunshiine, Acetone, joomy, Bezoard, Chocolatine, Noriane, Amy et Miss Black pour vos reviews adorables et encourageantes !

Chapitre 2 :

Le soleil brille, le ciel est bleu, les oiseaux chantent... et je me réveille avec la plus belle gueule de bois de mon existence mais avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Je soulève lentement et avec beaucoup de difficulté mes paupières lourdes et je hisse sur mes coudes. Jusque là, tout va bien, je suis dans ma chambre. Enfin, j'espère. Sans mes lunettes, je ne vois pas grand chose. Après avoir renversé ma lampe de chevet, un verre de jus de citrouille et un livre que j'avais posé là en me disant comme bonne intention que je le lirai de A à Z - ce que je n'ai évidement pas fait - je retrouve mes lunettes. Avec difficulté, je me redresse, en appui sur mes coudes, et regarde avec désolation l'état de mon lit. Couvertures jetées au sol, mes nombreux oreillers éparpillés un peu partout à la fois sur mon lit et par terre... hum hum... je peux dire sans hésiter que j'avais passé une nuit de folie. Mouahaha ! Qui est donc la belle inconnue avec qui j'ai passé la nuit ?

…

Okay. Zen.

Elle n'est pas si inconnue que ça. Je vérifie une nouvelle car je peux m'être trompé mais non. Lily est bien couchée à côté de moi. Lily, Lily Evans. Ma meilleure amie. La petite amie de Matthews. Et merde. S'il l'apprend je vais littéralement me faire démonter. Dé-mon-ter, je vous dis.

Comment est-ce que je vais me sortir de cette situation ?

J'ai enfilé un caleçon et j'ai réussi à me glisser jusqu'à la Salle Commune des préfets en chef. Je suis allongé sur un canapé et je me demande comment Lily va réagir quand elle apprendra tout ça. Elle va sûrement faire une crise, péter une durite, me cracher à la figure en hurlant que je suis un bon à rien et que j'aurais pu être un peu plus responsable. Sauf que je lui répliquerai que c'est elle qui m'a traîné jusque dans le lit. D'un côté j'ai pas tout à fait tord vu qu'elle m'a dit « j'ai envie de toi ». C'est clair, c'est sa faute.

…

N'empêche qu'elle va me tuer.

Merlin tout puissant ! La porte s'ouvre !

Lily laisse place à l'hideux panneau de bois. Elle porte une de mes chemises. Lily. Chemise. A moi. J'ai vu pas mal de choses dans ma vie jusque là, mais ça, c'est sûrement le truc le plus sexy de la planète. ELLE A UNE SIMPLE CHEMISE SUR LE DOS ! Une chemise à moi qui plus est.

« Salut… » marmonne t-elle en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux roux. « Ca va ? »

De toute évidence, elle a la tête dans le cul. Mais alors carrément. Et j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne prend pas si mal le fait que l'on ait fait des galipettes.

« C…ça va ? » je demande doucement en me relevant difficilement du canapé.

« Mouais… » grogne Lily en réponse. « J'ai un mal de tête abominable… » Elle se prend ladite tête entre les mains et pousse un long soupir.

Soudain, une idée terrifiante me traverse l'esprit. Quand je dis terrifiante, je veux dire qu'elle est carrément traumatisante. Et si cette nuit avait été la _première_ de Lily ? Vous comprenez de quoi je parle ? Si ça avait été sa première fois ? Avec Lily on ne parle pas beaucoup de ce genre de choses. Elle n'a pas envie de savoir et je n'ai pas envie de savoir donc on se tait. Oh mon Dieu, par Merlin et tous ses chakras ! Je suis sur que c'était la première fois que Lily faisait l'amour ! Nom d'un pou velu ! Je ne pourrais plus jamais la regarder en face, lui parler… elle a fait l'amour pour la toute première fois bourrée et avec moi ! C'est une véritable catastrophe… Il faut que je m'en assure.

Je m'humecte les lèvres avant de…

« Dis donc Lily… » je commence.

« Moui… ? » répond t-elle. Elle s'étire comme un chat.

« Est-ce que c'était… » comment le dire ? « Est-ce que c'était ta première fois ? »

Lily éclate de rire. Elle rit tellement qu'elle se tient les cotes. C'est quoi le truc drôle ?

« Je pensais pas que tu me croyais aussi coincée, James… » dit-elle en se calmant. « Et non, ce n'était _certainement_ pas ma première cuite. »

Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est con !

Désolé, mais franchement, elle est débile de pas avoir compris le véritable sens de ma phrase.

« Au fait James » j'entends Lily dire tandis qu'elle retourne dans la chambre sûrement à la recherche de ses affaires. « Il ne s'est rien passé cette nuit ? »

…

« Euh… non. »

« Ouf ! » soupira Lily avec soulagement. « Parce que s'il s'était passé quelque chose… » elle fait une petite grimace et réprime un frisson.

Merci beaucoup. Ca serait si horrible que ça de coucher avec moi ? C'est déjà fait ! Mouahahahahaha !

Je suis vraiment taré.

* * *

Décidément, les Dieux sont contre moi.

On venait à peine de rentrer dans la Grande Salle que Matthews surgit comme un diable devant nous, le teint rouge écrevisse, l'écume aux lèvres.

« Lily… » dit il en tremblant de rage. « Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit hier ? » Il me jette un regard assassin. « C'est m –»

« Je sais, Brent, je sais. » le coupe Lily en le poussant du passage pour pouvoir avancer. Elle se retourne vers lui et lui sourit tendrement. « Mais j'ai besoin de temps, d'accord ? Pour réfléchir à tout ça et à tout ce que cela va entrainer. » Elle lui caresse le bras dans un signe d'affection.

Matthews renifle d'un air mécontent, il me fusille à nouveau du regard en voyant que j'attends à côté d'eux. Lily intercepte son regard et soupire :

« James, tu pourrais aller t'asseoir ? Je te rejoins très vite. » Elle me sourit d'un air entendu.

J'ai plutôt intérêt à déguerpir. Je me laisse tomber sur le banc et je sursaute presque en me rendant compte que mon cœur se serre en voyant Lily entrainer son Brent vers la sortie.

Pendant que Lily s'habillait toute à l'heure, j'ai pas mal réfléchi. Le mieux, c'est que je me taise. Que je ne dise rien de rien de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit comme ça je finirai par oublier et je n'aurai pas déclenché un incident presque plus grave qu'un incident diplomatique. C'est dire.

Bref, je m'assoies. Et ô malheur des malheurs, il n'y a plus de beignets au chocolat.

Une fois qu'elle en a fini avec Matthews, Lily s'assoit en face de moi et mord avidement dans un petit pain au chocolat.

« Alors ? » je lui dis en essayant de manger un beignet aux pommes.

« Alors quoi ? » demande t-elle.

Je lui fais un signe de tête vers la porte de la Grande Salle par laquelle son petit ami vient de disparaître. « Matthewch. » j'articule, la bouche pleine.

« Quoi ? » continue Lily. Elle a fini son pain au chocolat et s'empare d'une assiette de pancakes.

Je soupire. Elle commence à m'énerver. Je sais très bien qu'elle fait semblant de ne pas comprendre, retardant au plus ma question.

« Et bien, tu vas faire quoi ? » je lui demande, exaspéré.

Lily blanchit d'un coup. Elle fait semblant de rien et continue d'étaler du sirop d'érable sur ses pancakes.

« Ne sois pas ridicule, James. » dit-elle en se forçant à rire. « Je ne vais pas choisir entre vous deux. »

Je lui lance un regard méfiant mais elle a l'air sincère. Je m'adoucis et lui fais un sourire. Elle me le rend, encore plus rayonnant et mord dans le premier pancakes.

« J'ai pas envie d'aller en Divination. » je grommelle. « Je penses que je vais sécher. »

« Bonne idée, Cornedrue ! » s'exclame Sirius qui vient d'arriver. « Je pensais justement ne pas y aller non plus. » Il vole un pancakes à Lily qui essaye de le mordre. « On pourrait aller sur le terrain de Quidditch, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? »

J'approuve avec enthousiasme mais Remus et Lily sont là pour tout casser.

« Les gars, je vous rappelle que vous en êtes à 10 heures de sèche ce mois-ci… une de plus ne va pas passer inaperçue. McGonagall va s'en rendre compte. Et vous serez collés jusqu'au trimestre prochain. » dit Remus. « Mais bon, moi j'dis ça… j'dis rien, hein. »

« On avait compris, Lunard. » rétorque Sirius avec un sourire. « Bon j'y vais. » dit-il en se levant. Je lui lance un regard interrogateur. « Clarisse m'attend ! »

Et il se volatilise.

« On dirait que c'est sérieux avec Clarisse. » fait remarquer Lily.

Peter éclate de rire, bientôt suivi par Remus et moi.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi drôle de bon matin, Lily. » dit Peter entre deux rires, s'essuyant des larmes aux coins des yeux.

Lily nous regarde sans comprend et finit par adopter une attitude froide, vexée.

Je sens sa jambe contre la mienne en dessous de la table et tout d'un coup son pied effleure mon genou. Je la regarde, médusé qu'elle ose me faire du pied. Mais Lily est absorbée par ce qu'elle fait – manger, comme d'habitude – et je devine que ce n'était pas intentionnel.

Pourtant, l'espace d'un instant – je précise, un minuscule instant – j'ai apprécié le contact. C'est sûrement le goût dégueu de la pomme dans ma bouche. Je suis bouleversé parce qu'il n'y a pas de beignet au chocolat, c'est tout. Pas parce que la peau de Lily est d'une douceur incroyable. Je ferme les yeux de bien être et les souvenirs de la nuit dernière me reviennent.

Lily et moi, bourrés, entrons en nous embrassant sauvagement dans ma chambre de préfet en chef. Je lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille et elle éclate de rire. Ses cheveux roux tombent en cascade dans son dos et je replace délicatement une mèche derrière son oreille. Elle me sourit presque tendrement et se met sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser. Ses mains fines parcourent mon dos et finissent dans mes cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus. Ses caresses me donnent des frissons de plaisir et je la fais doucement tomber sur le lit avant de me pencher sur elle. Elle continue de m'embrasser, plus sauvagement et se presse d'arracher les boutons de ma chemise…

« James ? » m'interrompt une voix. « Youhou, James ? »

Je sors de mon espèce de transe et lève la tête. Elle est là et me regarde, l'air inquiet. Elle finit par sourire en voyant que je vais bien.

« Dépêche toi, il faut aller en Divination. »

Sa main effleure mon dos. Comme hier soir. Bordel, je suis vraiment grave moi. Faut que j'arrête de penser à ça. Lily est ma meilleure amie. Coucher avec elle, c'était presque comme… comme… comme un inceste ! ... Bon d'accord j'exagère peut-être un peu, mais quand même !

« J'arrive, Lil. » je lui réponds en me levant à mon tour. « Mais avant je voudrais faire un crochet par les cuisines… »

« Hors de question ! » s'écrie brusquement Lily. « On va être en retard en Divination et Mr. Brooks nous a dit que ce cours-ci on étudierait les boules de cristal, je ne veux absolument pas manquer ça ! » achève t-elle en me trainant hors de la Grande Salle.

« Mais enfin Lily ! » je proteste. « Il n'y avait pas de beignet au chocolat et j'ai été obligé de manger un beignet aux pommes ! Et tu sais à quel point je déteste ça… »

« Eh bien tu n'avais qu'à pas manger. » dit-elle.

Sur le coup je crois à une blague donc forcément j'explose de rire. Puis je lève le regard vers Lily et la voit qui me regarde avec incompréhension.

Ce n'était pas une blague.

« Pardon ? » je m'exclame. « Ne pas manger le matin ? Tu sais pourtant que le petit-déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée, non ? » Elle acquiesce mollement. « Attends Lily, je n'ai pas l'impression que tu te rends bien compte du drame que j'ai vécu ce matin : il n'y avait pas de beignet au chocolat. J'ai dû manger un beignet aux pommes. J'ai failli en vomir !! »

« Tu me fatigues, James. » dit-elle sèchement. « J'en ai marre de t'entendre gémir à cause d'un malheur beignet aux pommes qui n'avait sûrement pas envie que tu le manges. » Elle se retourne et commence à avancer. « Tu peux y aller tout seul aux cuisines, moi, je monte. »

Et poof ! Elle disparaît dans un escalier. Alors là, j'aimerai bien savoir ce qui lui passe par la tête. Mais quelle lunatique ! Puisque c'est comme ça, je ne vais même pas y aller en Divination, tiens ! Ca va lui faire les pieds !

Mon ventre émet un gargouillement tout simple ignoble, signe que si je ne mange pas dans les 10 minutes qui suivent je risque de m'évanouir.

* * *

Après m'être gavé de beignets, de crêpes et de pâtisseries en tout genre, je me dirige tranquillement vers les cachots où j'ai normalement cours de Potions maintenant.

« James ! Enfin je te trouve ! » s'exclame soudainement une voix dans mon dos.

L'envie de fuir s'empara automatiquement de mes jambes mais une main abattue sur mon épaule m'empêcha de bouger (et aussi parce qu'avec mon ventre plein courir à ce moment là c'était un risque de tout recracher sur le sol).

« Jane ! » je m'exclame à mon tour en voyant ma cousine. « Quelle agréable surprise ! Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu, hein ? » je lui fais un petit clin d'œil, histoire que tout ça finisse vite. « Bon allez, j'te laisse, j'ai Potions là ! A plus ! »

Et hop ! Hé hé hé ! Personne ne fait de meilleures esquives que moi.

« Oh attends moi, je t'accompagne ! » s'écrie Jane en m'agrippant le bras. « J'ai un trou d'une heure alors ça tombe bien ! » précise t-elle en me faisant un sourire éclatant.

Et merde. Ma cousine est quand même une sale petite goule. Je l'entraine dans les sous-sols du château en faisant semblant d'écouter son blablatage alors que je ne pense qu'à une chose : m'enfuir.

« Et, tu sais, j'ai bien réfléchi.. » dit Jane en remettant une mèche ses cheveux derrière son oreille. « Je pense que je ne vais plus être amie avec Myriam. » elle s'arrêta un instant et me regarda pensivement. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle reprit : « Non, décidément non. »

« Non quoi ? » je demande, intrigué.

« Oh tu connais Myriam… » marmonne t-elle.

« Euh non pas vraiment. » je dis. « Enfin, je vois qui c'est cette fille mais après non je ne la connais pas. Je ne la connais pas comme tu la connais et je ne la connais pas comme Sirius connaît les filles. » je termine avec un sourire.

Jane éclate de rire. « Oui, c'est vrai que Sirius connaît toutes les filles de Poudlard d'une _certaine_ manière.. » achève t-elle avec un sourire mutin. « Enfin bref, Myriam est persuadée que tu es fou d'elle – rassures-moi en me disant que ce n'est pas le cas – et que tous les deux vous formeriez un couple 'adorâââââble'. »

« Pardon ? » je m'exclame. « J'ai toujours été très clair avec ta copine, Jane : je l'ai toujours envoyée bouler. Cette fille est une plaie ! »

« Mais je sais bien… » soupire Jane. « C'est elle qui débloque. Pour tout t'avouer, je pense qu'elle est un peu mythomane… La dernière fois, je l'ai surprise en train de raconter à des 4èmes année à quel point Sirius Black était un bon amant. »

« Quoi ? Mais Sirius n'a jamais rien fait avec cette fille ! » je proteste. « Enfin je crois… » j'ajoute (avec Sirius, on sait jamais).

« Oh mais je sais bien. » répète Jane. « Si tu veux tout savoir, Myriam n'a jamais rien fait… avec personne ! »

C'est là qu'on peut remarquer à quel point ma cousine est une merveilleuse amie : elle n'hésitera pas à répéter vos secrets. N'empêche que quand je répèterai ça à Lily, on va bien rire. Ah oui mais non. Je ne dirais rien du tout vu qu'à tous les coups la discussion va dériver sur le sexe et par conséquent je me sentirai très mal à l'aise par rapport à hier soir. Alors non, je ne répèterai ça qu'aux Maraudeurs. Mais si je le dis à Sirius, la discussion va aussi dériver sur le sexe et il me demandera obligatoirement qui est-ce que je me suis « tapé » (pour reprendre ses mots de gentleman) récemment. Et comment je ne peux pas mentir à Sirius, je devrais lui avouer que j'ai couché avec Lily. C'est hors de question. Personne ne doit savoir.

Avec tout mon petit monologue intérieur là, je n'ai absolument rien suivi de ce que Jane me dit depuis toute à l'heure.

« Enfin bref, tu vois, comme Myriam ne cesse de me rabâcher les oreilles avec toi et ta merveilleuse personnalité – alors qu'elle ne t'a jamais parlé – toi et ton talent incroyable au Quidditch, toi et ton physique de rêve… j'ai fini par vous imaginer, elle et toi, ensemble. »

« Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! » je crie d'une voix suraigüe en faisant un bond de loutre pour me dégager de ma cousine. Il est hors de question que je touche quelqu'un qui pense, qui imagine ça !

« Mais arrête ! » murmure précipitamment Jane en récupérant mon bras. « J'allais ajouter que cette vision m'a dégoutée… si tu m'avais laissée finir aussi ! Pffff t'es incontrôlable, je comprends pourquoi ta mère a du mal à te supporter parfois. »

Je lui tire la langue, signe d'une grande maturité chez un garçon – pardon, un homme – de 17 ans.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, toute à l'heure quand je t'ai observé, il m'a semblée évident que Myriam et toi vous ne feriez pas un joli couple. Je ne te vois pas avec cette fille. Tu es trop bien pour elle. »

« Je rêve ou c'est une déclaration d'amour déguisée, Jane ? » je la taquine. Elle esquisse un sourire. « De toutes façons » dis-je en passant un bras sur ses épaules. « tu ne me vois avec aucune fille. Je suis trop bien pour toutes. »

« Espèce de petit arrogant ! » s'exclame Jane en me frappant le torse avant de se mettre à rire. « Et puis, si, je t'imagine avec des filles. »

« Ah oui ? » je demande en souriant. « Et quel genre de filles ? »

« Oh je ne sais pas trop… » répond Jane qui a priori était en train de réfléchir. « Je te vois plus avec une fille du genre de… » elle regarde autour de nous comme si une des filles aux alentours allait être assez bien pour moi à ses yeux. Visiblement, elle n'en voit aucune étant donné qu'elle fait claquer sa langue contre son palais de mécontentement. « Ah mais si ! » s'exclame t-elle soudainement. « Je vois une fille avec qui tu irais bien ! »

« Et qui est-ce ? »

« Samantha Johnsson, Serdaigle, 7ème année. Tu vois de qui je parle ? » dit-elle en souriant victorieusement.

« Jane, je t'en pries… » je supplie en nous faisant tourner à droite en direction du cachot où mon cours va bientôt commencer. « J'ai déjà donné avec Samantha… »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. » réalise Jane. « Mais avec qui tu irais bien alors ? » Elle réfléchit quelques secondes. « Je pense que finalement tu irais extrêmement bien avec une fille comme Lily. » finit-elle par dire.

Je crois que ce n'est pas la peine de dire à quel point cette phrase m'a choqué tant elle était inattendue et très effrayante. Je m'arrête net, tellement je suis choqué. Puis un rire nerveux s'empare de moi.

« Ha ha tu plaisante, là ? » je demande pour me rassurer. Devant l'absence de réponse de ma cousine je répète : « Jane, tu plaisantais quand tu as dit ça, pas vrai ? Tu plaisantais ? »

Elle se contente de sourire. Un sourire en coin comme ceux que je déteste. Ca va plus du tout là. Je me tourne et l'attrape par les épaules et me mets à la secouer. Pas comme un prunier mais je la secoue quoi. Pas trop fort.

« Dis-moi que tu plaisantais, Jane ! » j'ordonne en continuant à la secouer. « Dis-le-moi ! »

« Mais t'es taré ou quoi ? » s'écrie Jane en essayant de se dégager. « Ca va pas bien de me secouer comme ça ! »

Je ne l'écoute pas et je continue à la secouer un peu plus fort. « Mais réponds enfin, Jane ! »

« Lâches-moi alors ! » s'exclame ma cousine. Elle arrive à se dégager et me regarde, énervée. « Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? Je te dis que Lily et toi iriez bien ensemble et tout d'un coup tu deviens pire qu'un hippogriffe enragé ! C'est quoi qui t'énerve à ce point ? Tu trouves que Lily n'est pas assez bien pour toi ? » crache t-elle. « Et bien excuse-moi mais au contraire je trouve que toi et Lily êtes parfait pour former un couple ! »

J'ouvre la bouche abasourdi par ses cris et par ce qu'elle dit.

« Excuse-moi, Jane. » dis-je en me reprenant. « Je ne voulais pas te faire mal ou te traumatiser ou quoique ce soit. » je me raclais la gorge. « C'est juste qu'en ce moment avec Lily, c'est pas facile. »

Jane fronce les sourcils d'incompréhension. « C'est pas facile ? Comment ça ? »

« Oh tu sais, elle sort avec ce Matthews là alors hier… »

« Ah mais oui ! » m'interrompt ma cousine. « Le scandale du couloir ! Evidement ! D'ailleurs, il faudrait que quelqu'un dise à Lily que Brent Matthews est un gros porc : il n'arrête pas de mater les filles et de leur faire des propositions indécentes quand elle n'est pas là. »

Je la regarde, étonné et elle approuve d'un signe de tête.

« Et moi qui croyait qu'il était juste débile profond… » je soupire en faisant un geste théâtral de la main.

Jane glousse et se rapproche de moi. Nous arrivons tout juste devant ma salle de cours et la cloche va sonner dans quelques minutes. Elle m'accompagne jusqu'à la porte (« non, je t'accompagne, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver sur 10 mètres… ») et m'embrasse sur la joue pour me dire au revoir.

« Au fait, James » fait-elle juste avant de partir. « Je sais très bien que tu ne m'as pas tout dit, que ce n'est pas seulement à cause de Matthews (de temps en temps j'aimerai avoir une cousine moins intelligente) mais je voulais juste te dire que si tu t'énerve comme ça juste parce que j'ai fait une réflexion sur une relation amoureuse – mais totalement impossible » ajoute t-elle en voyant mon regard noir. « c'est que, forcément, il y a quelque chose. Allez, à bientôt cousin ! »

Et elle disparaît.

* * *

En cours de Potions.

Génial.

J'aimerai bien faire un jeu avec le reste des Maraudeurs mais Slughorn m'a mis en binôme avec Lily et déjà qu'elle me fait un peu la gueule, si je me mets à me distraire (et à distraire mes camarades qui essayent de travailler) elle m'arrache les yeux.

Ca fait même pas dix minutes que nous sommes rentrés dans le cachot et je m'ennuie déjà comme un scroutt.

« Alors aujourd'hui, nous allons préparer la potion In Mémoriam. » déclara Slughorn en se dandinant entre les tables de cours. « Quelqu'un peut me dire ce que c'est ? »

Evidement, il n'y a que deux personnes qui lèvent la main : Lily et Rogue. Bizarrement, Lily et Rogue étaient amis avant. Moi je croyais qu'ils étaient juste potes genre comme je suis pote avec… euh… Franck Longdubat mais en fait non. Ils étaient amis. Meilleurs amis, si j'ai tout bien compris. Bref, depuis un certain jour de Mai de 5ème année il s'est passé un truc et depuis elle refuse d'être à nouveau son amie. Et je dois avouer qu'avec le temps, une petite compétition s'est formée entre eux en cours de Potions. Je les vois bien qui se lancent des petits regards suspicieux et qui, quand ils passent devant le bureau de l'un ou de l'autre, se murmurent des trucs genre « tu n'y arriveras pas ». C'est bizarre, hein ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, ils ont tous les deux la main levée et Slughorn interroge Lily, au plus grand désespoir de Rogue.

« In Memoriam est une potion très ancienne, datant de l'Antiquité latine. » récite Lily comme si elle avait avalé le manuel. « Sa préparation n'est pas vraiment complexe mais nécessite énormément de précision et de concentration. »

« Très bien Mlle Evans ! » s'exclama Slughorn en frappant très vite dans ses mains. Il est tellement content que j'ai l'impression qu'il va presque sauter de joie. « Et quelqu'un peut me dire à quoi sert cette fameuse potion ? » demande t-il.

Les mêmes mains se lèvent. Comme c'est étonnant. Mais cette fois, c'est Rogue qui est interrogé. J'entends Lily murmurer quelque chose, sûrement très méchant, sur Rogue tandis que celui-ci la regard victorieusement avant de répondre à la question.

« In Memoriam, comme son nom l'indique, sert à 'se rappeler'. Elle peut être utilisée pour de grave amnésie ou alors on peut en prendre une goutte pour se rappeler de quelque chose dans la journée, comme un pense-bête. Cependant, elle peut être très dangereuse… »

Par Merlin ! Lui aussi a avalé le livre ? Mais c'est impossible des gens qui vous recrachent des cours, comme ça ! S'il y a des gens qui n'ont pas besoin de In Memachin, c'est bien eux ! Bon, le temps qu'il finisse de parler, il faut que je trouve un truc pour m'occuper. Tiens, je vais embêter un peu Sirius, il est en train de draguer Mary McDougall hé hé.

J'attrape une feuille verte qui se trouve devant moi. C'est une feuille de quoi, d'ailleurs ? Je la porte jusqu'à mon nez et manque de m'évanouir tant l'odeur est infâme. Avant même que l'idée machiavélique ne germe dans mon cerveau, je suis déjà en train de découper la feuille en petits morceaux et de les rouler en boule.

Slughorn a fait une grossière erreur en nous plaçant si près l'un de l'autre Sirius et moi. Et Sirius a fait une grossière erreur en décidant de ne pas enlever sa robe de sorcier pour le cours. Avec un ricanement sournois, je mets discrètement les boules de feuille dans la capuche de sa robe.

Dingue, Lily n'a rien vu. Elle est trop occupée à rectifier une erreur que Rogue a commise.

Mais y en a plein des feuilles qui puent ! De mieux en mieux décidément… je les découpe toutes et les fourrent dans la capuche de Patmol.

Mouahahahahahah ! Il va se transformer en véritable boule puante ! Je suis un génie.

« James, ça te tuerai de m'aider à préparer la potion ou j'en demande trop là ? » grogne une voix à côté de moi.

« Oh mais bien sur, Lil ! » je m'exclame en attrapant un pot de verre rempli… rempli d'un truc rouge visqueux. Beurk. « Tiens, mets un peu de…ça dans le chaudron. »

« James ! » s'offusque Lily d'une voix suraigüe. « Ce sont des larves de Bullcobard Ardent ! C'est ce qu'on met en dernier pour cette potion. » dit-elle sur un ton de reproche.

« Je te prie de m'excuser, Lily. » je dis avec ironie. « Quelle grossière erreur je viens de faire… »

« Au lieu de marmonner des imbécilités, va plutôt remplir le chaudron d'eau pendant que je coupe ça. » ordonne t-elle.

Avec un soupir là, je traine le chaudron vers le fond de la salle où je pourrais le remplir d'eau. Tiens, Mary McDougall est là aussi.

« Toi aussi on t'a ordonné d'aller remplir ce fichu chaudron ? » je lui demande avec un sourire complice.

« Euh… oui, oui… en quelque sorte. » balbutie Mary.

Je laisse le chaudron se remplir et attends.

…

J'attends.

« James, je peux te demander quelque chose ? » demande soudain Mary d'un air soucieux.

« Oui bien sur. »

« Est-ce que Sirius… comment dire ? Je ne voudrais pas te vexer et encore moins que tu prennes mal ce que je vais dire… est-ce qu'il… est-ce qu'il se… lave ? » finit-elle par dire.

Je reste interdit un moment, stupéfait de la question. Finalement j'éclate de rire. Mary finit elle aussi par rire et s'appuie contre le mur pour ne pas tomber. Je me redresse, toujours en rigolant, et arrête le robinet d'eau car le chaudron est plein.

« Oui, oui… » j'articule entre deux rires. « Il se lave. Tous les jours même. »

« Ah… » fait-elle, apparemment déçue de ma réponse. « Je te demande parce que… eh bien… disons qu'il a une odeur particulière. » dit-elle en souriant.

Je ris une dernière fois et me dirige vers la table de travail où Lily m'attend impatiemment vu les petits signes qu'elle me fait.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps ? » crache t-elle tandis que je pose le chaudron sur le feu, exténué. « Je t'ai vu avec Mary. » ses yeux ne sont que deux fentes et je trouve ça légèrement flippant. « Vous vous amusiez bien à ce que j'ai vu. Tu vas sortir avec elle ? »

« Non. » je réponds, assez sèchement.

Mais elle m'énerve aussi ! C'est quoi cet interrogatoire !

« Alors pourquoi tu as mis autant de temps si ce n'est pas pour la draguer ? »

« Je te ferais dire qu'une fois rempli, le chaudron n'est pas léger comme une plume ! » je la fusille du regard. « Et de toutes façons, si je voulais sortir avec Mary qu'est-ce que ça te ferait ? On est pas en couple tous les deux que je sache ! »

Lily semble choquée mais ne dit rien. Elle se retourne pour éplucher furieusement une figue. Elle jeta la peau du fruit dans le chaudron et s'activa. Elle m'ordonna de lui passer le sel de rose, les plumes de colombes fourchues. Bientôt, la potion prit une jolie teinte rosée et Lily se mit à sourire de satisfaction, signe que la potion était presque finie.

« Passe-moi une des feuilles, s'il te plait. » dit-elle sans me regarder.

Je lui passe un morceau de parchemin, me demandant à ce que cela peut lui servir.

« James, je t'ai dit une feuille. » répète t-elle. « Pas un parchemin ! » elle soupire d'exaspération. « Pourquoi tu me passes ça ? Qu'est-ce que je pourrais en faire ? »

« Ben je sais pas. » je réponds, assez bêtement je l'avoue. « Tu m'as demandé une feuille, en voila une. »

« Je voulais une feuille de chêne antique. » dit Lily en serrant les dents.

« Hein ? De chêne antique ? J'en ai pas vu sur la table. » j'affirme, près à me défendre si elle m'accuse.

« Mais enfin, ce sont de grandes feuilles vertes, très odorantes ! » crie Lily en sautillant sur son tabouret.

Merde.

Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, merde.

Mon regard se dirige vers la table de devant : Sirius s'est approché de Mary, qui, pauvre malheureuse, tente de se tenir le plus éloigné possible de lui, tellement l'odeur lui est insupportable.

« Sirius, excuse moi si je te vexe mais… » articule difficilement Mary qui suffoque presque.

« Mais dis moi tout, jolie Mary… » continue Sirius de sa voix de dragueur habituel.

« Je n'en peux plus de l'odeur ! » s'exclame Mary avant de se lever précipitamment et de courir à l'autre bout de la classe.

Lily, qui a tout suivi de l'échange, bondit de son siège et se précipite sur Sirius. L'odeur ne la rebute même pas. Elle finit par trouver l'origine de l'odeur. Je la vois se retourner vers moi le visage rouge, tremblante de rage.

« Potter (elle m'appelle par mon nom, c'est signe d'un énervement extrême), qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ? » hache t-elle d'une voix furieuse.

Je ne réponds rien. La voix de Slughorn résonne dans la salle : « Le temps imparti pour la préparation de la potion est fini ! Veuillez apporter un échantillon à mon bureau ! »

La panique s'empare de Lily qui jusque là était restée figée.

« Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu ! » dit-elle précipitamment. « Comment va-t-on faire ? » elle semble prête à s'arracher les cheveux. « On ne peut pas rendre la potion comme ça… oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu… »

« Attends Lily » dis-je en intervenant. « J'ai une solution ! »

« Ah oui ? Et laquelle, Mr. Le-Plus-Intelligent ? » réplique t-elle sarcastiquement.

Je m'empare du bocal de verre qui contient les larves de… oh je ne préfère pas savoir. Je l'ouvre d'un coup de poignet et plonge ma main dedans en essayant de ne pas vomir là, maintenant.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » j'entends Lily s'exclamer. « James, tu ne penses quand même pas… »

Je prends une grosse poignée de larves et la jette dans le chaudron fumant.

C'est la voix de Lily que j'entends en dernier : « Non ! »

* * *

J'ai une de ses envies de vomir… En jetant les larves de machin dans le chaudron, y en a sûrement une qui a sauté dans ma bouche et je l'ai avalé par inadvertance. Oh et pourquoi il fait tout noir ?

Il fait tout noir ! C'est parce que je suis mort que je vois tout noir ? Oh non, je voulais pas mourir moi. J'avais encore pleins de belles années devant moi. J'aurais pu jouer au Quidditch, torturer quelques 1ères années, parler avec les Maraudeurs, trouver un job marrant, embrasser Lily, avoir un chien, une belle maison, des petits gamins courant partout…

EMBRASSER LILY ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? Jamais je n'embrasserai Lily. Mais je l'ai déjà fait. Disons, que jamais plus je n'embrasserai Lily ! Faut dire que si je suis mort j'en aurais pas beaucoup l'occasion non plus… Mais si ça se trouve elle est morte avec moi ! Oh et on pourra revenir sous forme de fantôme à Poudlard pour hanter le château et traumatiser des élèves ! Si je veux la trouver, je ferais mieux de l'appeler…

« Lily ? » j'appelle. Si d'autres gens me voient je doit passer pour un guignol à appeler tout seul comme ça dans le noir. « Lilyyyyyyy ! Où es-tu ? »

Pas de réponses.

« Bordel Lily, tu es où ? » je crie.

« Mr. Potter ? » s'enquit une voix à côté de moi. « Mr. Potter, vous êtes enfin réveillé ! »

Je ne suis pas mort alors ? Trop bien ! Je dois sûrement être à l'infirmerie. Promis, la 1ère chose que je ferais en me levant ce sera d'aller manger un beignet au chocolat !

« Ah… euh… oui… » je baffouille. « Mais… euh… pourquoi avoir éteint la lumière ? On ne voit strictement rien ici. »

Visiblement, l'infirmière ne m'écoute pas puisque je l'entends trifouiller des trucs. Oh, oh, est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Mais oui, elle est en train de couper des morceaux de chocolat ! Voila pourquoi j'adooooore aller à l'infirmerie : on nous donne du chocolat. Aux cuisines aussi d'accord.

« Maintenant Mr. Potter. » dit la voix de l'infirmière à côté de moi. « Il est temps d'ouvrir les yeux. »

Pardon ? Ouvrir les yeux ? C'est pour ça qu'il fait tout noir ?

« Cela va être un peu difficile » ajoute l'infirmière. « vu que les rejets de potion ont endommagé certaines capacités physiques mais je vais vous donner quelque chose et tout ira bien. »

Elle m'enfonce aussitôt une cuiller dans la bouche et me force à avaler un machin gluant. Aussitôt, j'ouvre les yeux. Je manque la crise cardiaque en apercevant Mme Pomfresh qui a collé son nez à deux millimètres du mien et qui m'observe. Je me redresse un peu et elle en profite aussitôt pour m'arranger mes cousins de façon à ce que mon dos soit bien calé.

« Je vois que vous allez mieux Mr Potter, maintenant, faites-moi le plaisir de manger ça. » dit-elle en déposant sur mes genoux trois énormes morceaux de chocolat.

« Où est Lily ? » je demande en machouillant un bout de chocolat.

« Miss Evans s'est réveillée peu de temps avant vous. Elle a mangé son chocolat et elle est partie. » répond Mme Pomfresh en versant de l'eau dans un gobelet qu'elle dépose sur ma table de nuit.

« Je suis là depuis longtemps ? » elle semble un peu agacée par mes questions.

« Vous êtes arrivé directement après l'incident de potions, cela fait presque trois heures. » répond elle finalement en se dirigeant à grands pas vers une armoire de pharmacie. « Dépêchez-vous de manger ! » ordonne t-elle en se retournant vers moi.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, j'avais fini mon chocolat et j'étais sorti de l'infirmerie.

* * *

Ca fait 3000 ans que je cherche Lily et elle reste introuvable. Bon, okay, ça fait trente minutes que je la cherche mais quand même ! Elle est introuvable, c'est fou ça ! Je suis allé dans tous les endroits qu'elle aime, j'ai même fait un détour par les cuisines et par le terrain de Quidditch. En désespoir de cause, je vais aller dans la Salle Commune.

« Le mot de passe ? » demande pompeusement la Grosse Dame quand j'arrive devant elle.

Merde. C'est quoi ce foutu mot de passe ? Un truc genre 'dragoncelle'.

« Dragoncelle. » je réponds.

« Erreur, je ne peux vous laisser entrer. »

Pardon ?

« Mais enfin, je suis élève de 7ème année, vous devriez me reconnaître et savoir que je suis chez Gryffondor ! De plus, je suis préfet en chef ! » je m'exclame.

« Peut-être bien. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de vous laisser entrer sans le mot de passe. » répète t-elle en remettant en place sa coiffure.

Pfff.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » s'étonne une voix dans mon dos.

« Lily ! » crie-je en me retournant. « Je te cherche comme un fou depuis une demi-heure et tu es enfin là ! Bon alors, tu vas mieux ? Pomfresh m'a dit que tu étais sortie avant moi alors je voulais m'en assurer… tu te rends compte que j'ai fouillé tout le château pour te retrouver ? Je suis même allé aux cuisines et sur le terrain de Quidditch ! Mais le plus important c'est que tu sois là, je t'ai enfin retrouvée ! Dis donc, ça te dirai pas d'aller faire un tour aux cuisines ? Je meurs de… »

« Arrête. » m'interrompt Lily.

Je ferme la bouche et la regarde, immobile, face à moi. Je me rends compte que tout mon babillage ne servait qu'à retarder l'échéance, le moment où je devrais m'expliquer avec Lily à propos de la nuit dernière. Je ne voulais pas l'entendre m'engueuler, l'entendre rejeter toute la faute sur moi. Je l'entends déjà hurler « Comment as-tu pu laisser ça arriver, Potter ? Tu es donc incapable de te comporter raisonnablement ? Hors de ma vue ! ». Je vais passer un sale moment mais hors de question que je me laisse faire : elle est tout aussi coupable que moi.

« Comment… comment as-tu pu me le cacher, James ? » demande t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Pourquoi est-elle aussi calme ? Mmh… pourquoi dit-elle ça aussi calmement ? Lily n'est pas du genre calme, au contraire. Elle est impulsive, coléreuse, volcanique, violente… Lily est un volcan imprévisible à elle toute seule et jamais encore je ne l'avais vu aussi calme sur un sujet aussi… épineux.

« Alors ? Comment as-tu pu me cacher quelque chose comme ça ? » répète t-elle. « Quelque chose d'aussi important. »

« Eh bien, à vrai dire… » je commence, pas sur de moi. « je te connais Lily. » finis-je par dire.

« Ah bon ? » s'étonne Lily. « Tu me connais ? »

« Oui. » j'affirme. « Je suis sans doute la personne qui te connaît le mieux au monde, je te connais mieux que tu ne te connais toi, et je savais que tu réagirai excessivement si je te disais qu'on avait couché ensemble. »

Elle semble réfléchir quelques secondes et finit par croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Alors comme ça tu es la personne qui me connaît le mieux au monde ? » répète t-elle, visiblement amusée. J'hoche la tête. « Tu me connais par cœur ? Sur le bout des doigts ? »

Je continue d'hocher de la tête et la vois se rapprocher de moi. Instinctivement, je recule.

« Et bien laisse moi te dire que tu as tout faux. » déclare t-elle. « Tu ne me connais pas mieux que je ne me connais ou je sais pas quoi... Car, vois-tu, tu ignores des tas de choses sur mon compte… »

Alors là, excusez-moi, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rigoler. Je ne serais pas la personne connaissant le mieux Lily ? La blague. J'arrive à prévoir ses réactions à l'avance, je sais ce qui lui plaira avant même qu'elle n'en entende parler, je sais quel sourire se dessinera sur ses lèvres quand elle se lèvera le matin en repensant à un bon moment passé, je sais comment elle s'habillera en temps de pluie, si elle a passé une bonne nuit ou non, je sais ce qu'elle pense, ce qu'elle aime, je sais _qui_ elle est. Je la connais tellement bien que je pourrais écrire un livre du genre _Lily Evans, comment la comprendre en 10 leçons_.

Visiblement, mon rire amuse beaucoup Lily puisqu'en ce moment même elle s'esclaffe à n'en plus pouvoir.

« J'imagine » dit-elle. « que tu crois que je me trompe. Tu penses savoir ce que je pense, pouvoir anticiper mes réactions, bien que je sois _légèrement_ imprévisible, je suis sûre que tu te crois capable décrire un livre sur moi, sur comment me déchiffrer, me comprendre. »

Vu ma tête en entendant ses derniers mots, elle sait qu'elle a touché juste.

« Maintenant, laisse-moi te prouver que tu es un ignorant de la pire espèce, James Potter. » dit-elle, son regard, jusque là rieur, se faisant dur. « Tu n'as jamais su que Severus a été mon premier ami. Mon _premier _meilleur ami. Tu ne sais pas non plus que j'ai peur de me laisser aller devant toi, de me mettre à pleurer, de ne plus être forte. » Elle plante ses incroyables yeux verts dans les miens et ne les lâche plus. « Tu ignores à quel point je déteste te voir t'empiffrer de beignets au chocolat. Tu ne sais pas que mon parfum de glace préféré c'est griottes, et non pas pêche. Tu ne sais pas que j'ai rompu avec Brent il y a bientôt une heure. Tu ne sais pas que je ne suis plus vierge depuis loooongtemps. Et ta plus grosse bêtise, c'est sans doute d'ignorer que je suis amoureuse de toi. »

Je pense qu'il y a des moments dans nos vies qui sont assez marquants. Enfin, je veux dire, on se souvient de nos principales « premières fois », on se souvient des moments intenses en général. Par conséquent, ce moment-là est sans doute pour l'instant le moment le plus intense, le plus marquant, le plus sincère de ma courte existence.

« Voilà que tu deviens muet ! » s'écrie soudainement Lily en me sortant de mes pensées. « Moi qui pensais avoir fait une belle déclaration, je me retrouve face à mur, incapable, comme d'habitude, d'exprimer le fond de sa stupide petite pensée ! » hurle t-elle avec rage.

Ca, c'est la Lily que je connais. Je m'avance vers elle avec un sourire.

« Oh et arrête de sourire comme ça ! » ordonne t-elle. « Tu n'es qu'un débile ! Je suis maladivement, atrocement, irrésistiblement, irrévocablement, tous les adverbes que tu veux, amoureuse d'un débile, _toi_ ! » Ses cheveux roux semblaient danser autour d'elle tellement elle s'agitait. « Je ne suis qu'une débile, moi aussi ! Parce que, oui, Potter, il faut que je sois sérieusement atteinte pour tomber amoureuse de toi, débile suprême ! »

Je continue d'avancer vers elle, mon cœur se gonflant au fur et à mesure de ses mots. Jamais hurlement ne m'avait paru plus doux, jamais déclaration (bien que ce soit la seule pour le moment) ne m'avait paru plus sincère et plus 'Lily'. Cette dispute retrace notre relation. Avant d'être amis, c'était un peu nul entre nous. Entre engueulades en série, regards noirs et frustrations, c'était pas la joie. Lily me regarde furieusement, comme à chaque que je l'énerve. Et je me rends compte que « ça cache quelque chose ». J'adore Lily. Attendez, non, je n'adore pas Lily ; je l'aime.

« Tu es terriblement agaçant, tu le sais ça ? » grommelle Lily. « Tu ne parles pas, chose très rare vu le nombre de débilités que tu prolifères à la minute, je ne te comprends pas ! Je te dis que je suis amoureuse de toi et tu ne réponds pas. C'est la situation la plus humili… »

Je l'interromps en l'embrassant et elle répond aussitôt à mon baiser, se collant un peu plus contre moi. Ses bras s'enroulent autour de mon cou et je la colle au mur.

« Je ne veux pas être ton amie, James. » articule t-elle au bout d'un moment, les lèvres rouges et gonflées. « Je veux être plus, plus que ça. Je veux que tu n'arrives pas à vivre sans moi, que quand tu es loin de moi tes yeux te piquent, ta gorge brûle, que rien n'arrive à te faire m'oublier, je veux t'être indispensable. »

Elle m'embrasse impétueusement, comme si c'était un ordre. Elle se sépare de moi rapidement et semble un peu confuse.

« Je suis désolée, je suis un peu trop arrogante, non ? Je ne veux pas paraître trop sûre de moi, tu sais, parce que je ne le suis pas, au contraire. Oh, je suis ridicule… je le sens… fais moi taire ! »

Je lui souris et l'embrasse en souriant contre ses lèvres. Comme, je me rends compte, j'ai toujours rêvé de le faire.

Good or not good ? That's the question !

Bisous les gens !


End file.
